Efectos Secundarios
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: Naraku bebe accidentalmente una poción de amor de Kagura y se excede de la cantidad, casi como una droga.¿Que es lo que hará mientras dure el efecto? ¿Y cuales serán los efectos secundarios?


_**Efectos Secundarios.**_

Dando un último vistazo al espejo indicó de un rápido movimiento a la niña que se retirara. Kanna inclino el rostro una vez en forma de despedida y desapareció en la… nada.

— ¡Joder! – Bramó. Primero sus enemigos no se morían, segundo Hakudoshi pidiendo un aumento, con no sabia que mierda del trabajo infantil (¡Para colmo el bastardo había contratado abogados!, y en realidad él se pregunto como mierda lo había hecho con lo poco que le pagaba. ¡Pero ese no era el puto punto!) ¡Y encima a Kagura se le olvidaba la estúpida lista de compras!

Insultando nuevamente, Naraku se acomodo frente al escritorio malvado para idear un nuevo plan… malvado.

Kagura maldijo por lo bajo volviendo a revisar entre las mangas del quimono.

¿Cómo putas lo había olvidado? Estaba casi segura de que lo había tomado antes de salir del castillo. Hiso un meticuloso listado de objetos en su cabeza _"Llaves del castillo, alarma de la pluma, lista de compras, pócima… joder…"_

Suspiro con frustración. Sobre que le había costado un huev… largo tiempo conseguir la jodida pócima de amor (admitió que la bruja si sabia regatear), la olvidaba.

No era muy difícil utilizarla en realidad. Solo tres gotas y el youkai caería rendido a quien quiera que pase por su lado en el momento exacto.

¡Era tan simple! Un trago y voila, Sesshomaru por un día.

— ¡Idiota! - Viendo al albino perderse de su vista volvió a maldecir montándose nuevamente sobre su pluma, volando en dirección contraria se introdujo rápidamente entre los bosques.

El _Castillo del Terror_(terror-muy-terrorífico) como a Naraku le gustaba llamarle, se situaba en el centro del estrecho bosque. Decorado tétricamente con telarañas en cada rincón que podía –no precisamente por la antigüedad del edificio- arboles feos y grandes arañas de barro y seda – simplemente por el hecho de que las reales aterraban a su jefezote- entre los escombros a su alrededor.

En fin, hallar el aterrador castillo era como encontrar una guja en un pajar. Solo que la aguja era una mansión de tres pisos con cochera para plumas y piscinas olímpicas, y el pajar un pequeño bosque a mitad de la nada.

Kagura se había preguntado, no por primera vez, del porque de la estúpida decoración, recibiendo a cambio un desconcertante "¡Tu no lo entiendes!" seguidos de afeminados sollozos y, tras recobrar la compostura, una mirada asesina por parte de su Padre.

Quería llorar, en verdad. Alzo entre sus dedos la pequeña botella de cristal que había encontrado casualmente en el cuarto de Kagura. Y no es que el hurgara en sus cosas.

No, claro que no.

Abrió con lentitud la botellita bebiéndola de un solo trago, sin importarle es asqueroso sabor a vomito de dragón o que fuera color rosa. ¡Se sentía tan feliz!

¡La ultima botella de sake y era suya! ¡Ja!

Debía averiguar donde compro Kagura aquella cosa. ¡Joder! Se sentía más feliz que político en elecciones para presidente.

Descendiendo la pluma se acerco a la mansión, paralizándose instantáneamente al ver pasar por su lado a un risueño Naraku – quien al notar su presencia solo le sonrió y agito la mano – saltando hasta perderse fuera del bosque.

_¿Pero que mierda…?_Se encogió de hombros, después de todo lo había visto hacer peores cosas. Volviendo la vista hacia adelante corrió a su habitación.

En ese momento Kagura se imaginaba a si misma arrodillada en medio de una montaña gritando a los cuatro vientos el nombre de ese maldito.

— Ese pequeño hijo de puta… - exclamó.

El cabrón no solo había revuelto su habitación en busca de quien-sabe-que, dejando escrito en la pared un jodido _"Naraku estuvo aquí :D"_

¡Encima tubo el descaro de beberse la estúpida pócima!

Con resignación pareo el vacio frasco revelando una gran nota pegada un au lado de este. Mirándolo de reojo la curiosidad gano haciendo que lo timara y leyera la nota como quien no quiere la cosa.

_Efectos Secundarios._

_En caso de excesivo uso del producto, los efectos secundarios podrían ser:_

_Drásticos cambios de humor._

_Apetito voraz por artículos y/o animales no comestibles_

_Actitudes de drogadicción. Desconcierto y/o alegría permanente._

_Entumecimiento del cuerpo_

_Intoxicación, muerte o diarrea._

— ¡Kanna! Ven – Llamo la Youkai con emoción renovada.

Naraku alzo la vista al cielo donde el crepúsculo tacaba la playa. Con lejana extrañeza se pregunto como mierda había llegado allí, estando segundos atrás en el bosque. Entrecerrando los ojos inspecciono el atardecer.

—Es tan… tan… - un sollozo lo interrumpió – hermosos – lloriqueo frente al océano. ¡Por que mierda tenia que ser tan maravilloso?

Cerca de la orilla, nadando felizmente tres figuras encorvadas de color azul grisáceo parecían mirarlo fijamente mientras movían sus aletas.

Parecían tan… _deliciosos._

Contemplo con fijeza a los delfines sintiendo la inminente necesidad de saltar. Sonriendo como niño en juguetería se quito las blancas pieles del mandril de los hombros.

¡Que se jodan al mundo, el quería ser un puto delfín!

Kagura observaba la imagen desde el suelo, intentando con una mano no ahogarse y con la otra sostenía fuertemente su vientre.

Cuando se le ocurrió pedirle a Kanna el espejo para saber que le ocurría con el Hanyou, en realidad _eso_ no era lo que esperaba.

Es decir, ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría ponerse en pelotas e intentar comerse un delfín o siquiera nadar como uno?

—Kanna – Llamo intentando contener la risa. La niña alzo los ojos – Llámalos a todos, esto es genial.

Teniendo un instante de lucidez, Naraku se pregunto por que mierda estaba nadando con delfines. Saliendo torpemente froto sus ojos con ambas manos.

— ¡Hey! Naraku – volteando encontró a su lado a los siete guerreros con expresión expectante - ¿Para que nos llamo Kagura?

¿Kagura? ¿Y el que iba a saber?

— Vete tu a saber quien putas la entenderá – respondió simplemente. Al intentar girar, su cuerpo se entumeció imposibilitando el movimiento ¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando?

Luego de eso Naraku no entendió ni mierda.

Había sido como si una bomba rosa explotara entre sus ojos. Todo era de un fucsia brillante. Y después nada.

Naraku rio siniestramente ante la horrorizada mirada de los Siete.

—No me jodas… - Masculló el hanyou notando la cálida (y jodidamente brillante) luz filtrándose a través de sus parpados aun cerrados. Sentía como si alguien se hubiera puesto a jugar beisbol con su cabeza de pelota y luego de cansarse lo hubiera botado a la alle para que una carroza le pase por encima y luego retroceda para ver que era.

Abriendo los ojos con lentitud, hasta adaptarse por completo a la luz solar, se vio acostado sobre el húmedo césped protegido del frio por una gran yukata, preguntándose como putas había llegado hasta allí, pero en ese momento le jodia otro tema.

Como por ejemplo el hecho de estar semidesnudo con un simple, pequeño y… ajustado taparrabo atado a la cintura.

Sin atreverse a cambiar la expresión de "_¿Qué mierda pasa con este mundo?"_sintió como algo se movía a su lado susurrando incoherencias.

Naraku tomo pose defensiva viendo casi con desesperación algo salir de entre las telas. El rostro del hombre/mujer le resulto repugnantemente familiar.

Estaba jodido.

Jakotsu sonrió con autentica felicidad desde su antes de que pudiera echarse atrás, vomitar, quemarse las manos o suicidarse, el azabache susurro un perturbador _"eres un tigre"._

Estaba realmente jodido.

_Fin…_


End file.
